ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Reuz FM Episode 4: Ultraman Taro!
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: Ultraman Taro! Heroes : *Ultraman Reuz *Ultraman Gaixus *Ultraman Taro Monsters : *Dark Parastan (Male) Note: This is the only episode that the Ultra didn't finish the monster which is Parastan who use his Clock Speed, defeating the Ultra's easily. *This doesn't have part II. *Parastan defeated in Episode 6. Previous Episode Jun enter the alternate world portal. Entering the Showa Hero world, Astra. Haruto and Mikasa fall down from the portal. Laughing Pressure to Haruto, he laugh until asleep. Astra was beaten by Pedoleon, while been Assist by Gaixus. Mikasa word gave Haruto to wake, draw the spark. The galaxy shine. Reuz, Gaixus and Astra destroy pedoleon with their unique attack. Yapool disappeared. What was the Woman in white up too...what she is after? What her relationship to Mikasa and Haruto..? Chapter 1 Ultraman Taro land on Mars, chasing a mysterious dark figure which he was coated with black flame and red eye. He hold his Dark flame which looks like a Katana, and Taro use his Ultra Lance, his only weapon gave by his brother, Ultraman Jack. Taro enggage the battle, fighting and preventing the dark blade from hitting him, he jump from the dark figure, then use charge himself, and fire his strongest attack, Storium Ray. The Dark Figure only draw his right hand, the beam was disappeared. "Nani...!" Taro The Dark Figure slash Taro on the chest, Taro was badly beaten and injured. It's just like time was moving so fast, his colour timer already in 1 minute. "Who are you...mysterious figure...?" ask Taro The mysterious dark figure didn't answering Taro's question despite he rise his left arm and slice the mars to Taro position, he quickly dodge it, the place where Taro standing was slice with dark flame. "You - No - Your - Student - Will - Be - Destroy " said the Mysterious figure "Nani...!" "And His Rival " "Nani...?" Taro was shock the mysterious figure is right behind him, his put his palm on Taro back, dark flame emit push Taro to Earth, he spinning and last ended become a doll. On the way to Earth, Natsumi saw a meteor shower which acctually Taro falling right infront of her. "A doll...?" ask Natsumi "Please, young girl...i need some energy to find an old friend of mine...before he...came...." Taro silent as he lost all of his energy into Doll. A man stood on the building, he currently watch Natsumi movement after she walk away with Taro. The man jump to the sky and disappeared like dust. While Haruto been helping Jiiya cooking and how to use the Tofu well. He spin and wash the tofu and tried not to break the tofu. "Guess cooking with tofu kinda fun..." said Haruto "You get it, Haruto..." said Jiiya smile Opening : R-E-U-Z XOXO by EXO-J and Mitsuru Matsuoka Ending : Mirai -Code-Future- by SOPHIA Chapter 1 People were busy walking, playing with their phone and some of the teenagers are happily chatting with their girlfriend, the underground of Kobe shaking, the people have no clues what was happening. Soon, the ground was buried, with kaiju with three horn, Parastan appeared. The people running to save their lives, Parastan destroy some of the buildings with his own hands. Using his his horn, charging an electrical charga blow the buildings and the ground. At FEARS base, Fuiiki, Haruna and Peco wearing their suits and armed with Rizer Shooter and Smart Connecter. Captain Nakamura Seiichi look at the map screep, a pure dark monster destroy Kobe. "What on earth is he....?" ask Nakamura "It's seems, he searching for something, we got to go there...many lives would be killed.." said Elly "FEARS, Go!" Captain Nakamura gives the FEARS permission catchprase. "Got It!" Haruna and Fuiiki ride the Mitsubishi Chester 1 which has been modified completely, while Peco take Mitsubishi Shnizer-E, drive to Kobe. Jun already appeared in the city. With Natsumi follow him to the battle area. "Natsumi, find a shelter, i want to hold him off!" said Jun "Got it..." Natsumi run to find shelter. While Jun about to transform into Gaixus, he was persude by the strange Woman in white that Haruto know. "Who are you....?" ask Jun "If i tell you, then i won't be mysterious now, but beware Gaixus, the worlds fate was in your hand...if you ever see the outside world again, this wolrd will cause doom..." said the Woman "I don't believe, i'm not a destroyer of Ultras...!!" Jun anger The woman dissappeared, Jun transform into Gaixus by twist the into Lens mode and rise. The face open shinning yellow colour light. Gaixus land down with the speed of light, he cross both of his arms to his chest when he was landing and quickly took fighting stance. Parastan already look smile and summon his sword. "Ikuze..!" Jun shouted and engange the battle. Chapter 2 Haruto was busy learn to cook with Jiiya was trainning him. Both of them witnesses something happen at the city. "Jiiya, why are there smoke and flames coming from the city...?" ask Haruto "I believe monsters is attacking again..." said Jiiya "Jun's was there...he said he was going to the city with Natsumi today..." said Haruto "Yosh! Let's continue Jiiya..." "Yes" said Jiiya Gaixus punch and kick toward Parastan which he dodge the attack fast, Parastan counter attack back by waving his sword and tried to slash Gaixus, Gaixus dodge roll back. He cross his right crystal of light and summon his Victory Blade. Insert song, Enter The Darkness from Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep OST Both of them are sword fighting again each other, with Gaixus keep slashing and avoiding Parastan deadly sword, the fight just goes on. "Urk! When this gonna over...tough guy...!" said Jun "Hahaha..! Foolish Mortals. Parastan will be your doom..." reply Parastan But FEARS already make it to the battle with Mitsubishi Chester 1 fire two laser beam toward Parastan, hitting him on the chest. Gaixus kick Parastan and jump over him. MItsubishi Shnizer-E arrive. Peco brought the Rizer Launcer and shot to Parastan. The strong bullet already wounded him on his shoulder which bleed green, Gaixus colour timer already flash red. Insert Song, Victory-coDE V by Mitsuru Matsuoka (Fan Only) Gaixus rise his left arm to the sky, with a straight yellow line appeared, his rise his right arm absorbing the yellow light which is moving spinning around his left crystal of light. "Gaixium Shot!" said Jun. Gaixus fire a yellow orange red beam toward Parastan and he deflect the attack by slashing his sword. "Nani...!?" said Jun Parastan released smoke and disappeared from the smoke. Leaving Gaixus alone on the city. "He got away..." Natsumi saw the man in black that sitting on the chair next to a cafe. With a cup of beer, he drink and see Natsumi. "You, tell me more about Ultraman Taro..." said the man "Mind if i know why...?" ask Natsumi "Non of your buisness, just tell me.." "Im afraid i can't..." Natsumi run away. The man jump and land infront of her. "You can run...but can't run that fast..." A blue light bullet was shot and hit the man head as he fall down rolling. Jun was there stading after shot the man who was gonna hurt Natsumi. "Jun..." "Who is he...?" ask Jun "Someone from the dark...he want to know about Ultraman Taro..." reply Natsumi "Taro...?" "Taro..." "Taro..." Jun tried to regain his memories but failed, he felt down dizzy. The man in black already gone. Chapter 3 Jun was brought back to Natsumi house. He was treated by Natsumi mother, Mizuki Takaneka who adventually a doctor at Kobe Hospital. She check Jun body temperature, it's in normal state. Soon, Haruto, Mikasa and Daiki come in as they were called by Natsumi about Jun condition. They step on to the second floor room. Jun was in rest on the bed with his forehead cover with wet cloth to cool his heat down. "Oh, you must be Natsumi's friends...i'm his mother. Mizuki Takaneka..." said Mizuki "Nice too meet you, ma'dam!" said Haruto and Daiki "How is he...?" ask MIkasa "Appearantly, he doesn't have any damage or injuries on his body, only he need some rest..." "He just stresses a little bit...but he will be okay" reply Mizuki Haruto look at beside of Jun's pillow, his watch, wallet and Gaixus Lens appeared. "Ma'dam, he just like playing toy...don't bothered about his toy beside him..." Mizuki look sharp and she smile. "Feuww..." Haruto relief Natsumi turn to Haruto. "Haruto...do you know anything about Ultraman Taro...?" ask Natsumi Haruto silent. His eye wide open. Natsumi lead Haruto to her room where Taro was resting. Taro is resting on a small and toy bed next to Natsumi bed. Taro right arm was burn (Due to his fight againts the Mysterious Figure) on the moon. "What happen to him..?" ask Haruto "I saw him falling down like a meteorshower from the sky...appaerently from the moon.." reply Natsumi "He said he want to find you...he lost all of his energy and now he remain alive as a doll but could'nt talk..." "Thanks, for taking care of him..." Haruto thanking Natsumi "It's my duty, i want to be a Doctor one day just like my mother..." "Honey, i'm home..." said a man from the door "It's my father...he has return from work..." said Natsumi "Why are you late returning from work...?" aks Mizuki to her husband "I'm sorry, but there was a traffic problem at Touzen Streets, maybe because they scared of the monster appearance again..." said Tachibana Tachibana saw Haruto, Daiki and Mikasa with Natsumi. "Oh, more of Natsumi's friends. I'm her father, Tachibana Takaneka..." said Tachibana "I'm Daiki Watari" said Daiki "Mikasa Inou, Natsumi's best friend" said Mikasa "Shuuya...Haruto" reply Haruto "Shuuya...!?" said Tachibana "You Shuuya son...?" ask Tachibana "Eh..?" "Kinda..." Chapter 4 Tachibana show Haruto to this office upstairs, having a private chat with the boy. "You're father was one of the main workers in the Project OOO..." said Tachibana "What's Project OOO...?" ask Haruto "An experiment we conduct on a supernatural human...which is that have power..." "A power who can destroy everything..." A flashback happen, Haruto Fathers, Shuuya Otoya and Tachibana are the scientist who responsible for the Super Natural talent by the Talent people. But only one person who escape and destroy the lab. Otoya ride his car and chase the person in black while Tachibana follow from the back. Only that, Otoya Shuuya meet his end with tragic accident caused by the man in black who also killed Kurenai Hiroko who also Haruto's mother after receiving treatmen after giving birth to Haruto younger brother. After the flashback, Haruto tears and could'nt stop his tears from flowing. "Haruto, if you ever...found the person who killed your parents, be sure to see his true face, which is half alien and half human..." said Tachibana Haruto took out his necklace look to his Mother and Father picture. "I can't avenge them, i don't want to loose control..." On E-X Beast layer, Parastan was fully heal by a Female Beast. Her mystical power granted Parastan a greater power and life. "Thank you...Mysterica" said Parastan "Remember Parastan...don't loose again.." said Mysterica Parastan take his sword and vasnish from the underground. Kobe soon was invade by Parastan again, from the sky he fall to the ground shake with dirt. Mikasa who also on the city, she heard someone calling for help on the building not far from her sights. Mikasa follow the voice and ended up on a Television progame building with a reporter was injured after the wall overlap her. Mikasa enter the room and tried to lift the broken wall. But she was not strong enought to lift it. Parastan destroy all the buildings and even crush the land with his beam from his horns. FEARS already appeared with Chester 1 make the move firing two missels at time with Laser beam. Parastan was shot on the chest insistently until he overpowered the attack. He use his hord to blow the Chester but Fuiiki pilot the Chester well with able to block the attack with Chester Shield. Doctor Mizuki went to the Hospital to evacuate all the injured patient, with Tachibana there's to help. Natsumi taking care of Jun who didn't open his eyes yet. Daiki went to the school to warned everyone about the monster attack. The students was evacute quikcly. But Parastan already spotted life in the buildings, Mikasa realised she and the reporter was spotted, Parastan charge his horn with red lightnings. "We can't make it...!" said Mikasa "You must save you life...go!" said the reporter "No...i can't let die here, i will save you!" Mikasa tried her best to lift the wall but she doesn't have the strength. Parastan keep charging. Slowmotion scene happen, Daiki shouted "Mikasa!!". Haruto appeared from the back of the building, took out the Reuz Spark and rise, it shine blue light with spiral galaxy appeared Reuz Rise from the rainbow galaxy. Chapter 5 When Parastan lightning attack was fire, Reuz use his body as a shield to guard the building which MIkasa and the Reporter was in. Reuz body was hit by the lightning attack about the few seconds, Reuz block the attack with his hands. "Nani...who are you suppose to be...?" ask Parastan "High School student...Got it memorized?" reply Haruto "Who ever you are, i'm going to slice you into pieces....!" Parastan rush toward Reuz. Reuz also accelerated and kick Parastan, Parastan swing his sword dodge by Reuz, both of them kicking and punching at the same time blocking the attack. Parastan swing his sword again and tried to slice Reuz who keep dodging by doing an acrobatic move backward and move backward. FEARS Chester 1 come again giving Reuz aid firing laser beam and twenty missels at the same time. The beast was hit badly while Reuz take the opportunity to summon his saber so they both at equal match. Reuz start a sword battle againts Parastan, slashing and blocking every inch of the sword movement. When Reuz about to slash Parastan, and Parastan movement the same, both of their blade strike each other. "Urkkh..." Reuz was cut down on his stomach while Parastan has the cut on his back. "Reuz!" said Daiki "Haruto..." "You're one of the greatest Samurai i know...my clan was the strongest blade weilders ever before i kill them all..." said Parastan "You betrayed your own clan...for Beast?" reply Haruto "Only to save my wife, before she was killed by Ultra like you...so that day, i become a avanger to have revenge on the Ultras...for my pride...for my wife...!" "I also battle for my Pride..." said Haruto "Then the hell is yours....!" Parastan slice his sword with a black colour energy was form and released. Reuz cross his arm and block the attack but he was flew meters away. "You can't defend yourself with that kind of my attack...you should be destroy!" Parastan suddenly become fast, the time suddenly stop and become slow. "Waaaahhhhaaaatt...." said Mikasa slowly The people, Chester 1 and everything become slow even Reuz. He was kick and punch badly, Parastan perform the uppercut hitting from the ground, Reuz was throw back slowly while Parastan accelerate again kick Reuz back and kick his stomach. The time stop after Parastan close his fist. Reuz fall down rolling on the ground. His colour timer flash red rapidly. "Why this thing flash rapidly...!?" ask Haruto "Because i already slow the time, causing your limit time goes faster than it usual does.." "Why are you have some supernatural power...i've never seen that before..." ask Haruto "I was one of he Generals of E-X Beast who possess a Hyper power...my power is called "Stopga". "I can stop the time or either goes to the past and the future..." "You're...just like my predecessor..." "Ultraman Ginga also possess the same power as me...i know him better because he was the one protecting the Ultras and killed my wife..." "He do that because he want to protect the others from you clan...that destroying the Ultra's Home...!" said Haruto Chapter 6 Parastan stop the time again as he is angry to Reuz, he keep accelerating while punch's Reuz's. On FEARS base, the captain was angry about the screen monitor was slow and he can't see the battle. "Why they bought this monitor a cheap one...!?" said Nakamura "It's not a cheap one, Captain. I believe the beast codename Parastan was using his ability that can stoping time...it can't reach our base" said Elly "So, thats why...so the monitor is not cheap.." reply Nakamura "If it turn out like this, Reuz definetly loose..." said Peco With Reuz colour timer blinking red slowly, the man in black walking fast, took out his gun and shot toward Parastan stoping him from controling the time. Reuz was freed and backfleep again. "Arghh..i had enough of your game!" said Haruto Reuz straighten his arms into V shape and spin his arms absorbing light to his colour timer, his crystal of lights shines bright blue. Reuz released his cross shot at the same time Parastan fire his lightning attack from his horns, the ray and thunder strike each other and created a large explosion. Both of them was sent back crush the buildings. Reuz and Parastan stand up again, but Parastan was at his limit due to his wound cut again. Reuz knee down exhausted and reach his limit. "I see, so this is our Round 1 battle...Urutoraman Reuz..." said Parastan "We will meet again after i fully heal..."Parastan stab the ground with his sword creating a warp hole and disappeared. Reuz standing up and fall down backward. His body cover with rainbow aura and he disappeared into particles. Mikasa look at the battle seems over with Haruto still looking exhausted and fainted. The black man who help him earlier stare at him before he disappeared from the smoke because of the explosion. An ambulance comes when they saw a young teenage boy fainted, they take him to the Hospital. Mikasa safely return saving the Reporter who thank her for her action. Mikasa successfully lift the wall for a short time. Daiki cheking his cellphone and the time flow like it's usuall did. Natsumi noticed Jun open his eye. But Jun was still unconscious and he close his eye back. Meanwhile Haruto receive treatment on Hospital under Mrs. Mizuki Takaneka special patient. "Haruto...you didn't win right...?" Mikasa said while seeing the sky of beautiful cloud. To be continue Next Episode Preview Haruto was taking care by Jiiya while reading him a stroy books. Mikasa and Natsumi enter a new strange world of Ultraman Agul. The mad scientist created a door to protect his world. Ultraman Gaixus battle lot's off Gloker Pawns. "You know E-X Beast...!" ask Fujimiya Fujimiya fighting Jun but later become ally. Seeing Glocker Pawns destroy the beach hotels and citys. Agul once again revive by Fujimiya. Ultraman Agul battle Glocker Pawns. With a new Beast appeared. Agul was overpowered. Ultraman Agul noticed Ultraman Gaixus appearance. Both of the ultra become ally and battle the beast. "I will never become a destroyer...!!" shouted JunCategory:ApexzCategory:Ultraman Reuz ContinuityCategory:Ultraman Reuz Episodes